poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Harmony Force
Power Rangers Harmony Force is the brand-new TV Series based on Yuna's Princess Adventure & Power Rangers. Plot The Human Counterparts of The Mane 6 were chosen by Ransik and his alliance to become a new group of Power Rangers known as the Harmony Force Power Rangers, Their job is to help any group of Power Rangers from one place to another and defend the world from evil. Character's Ranger Form Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Anton Mercer *Elsa/Principal Randall *Koragg the Knight Wolf *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Gosei *Mentor Ji *Doctor K *Master Mao *Master Rilla *Master Guin *Master Lope *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn *Andrew Hartford *Anubis Cruger *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Princess Shayla *Captain William Mitchell *Keeper Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Alpha 5 *Auric the Conqueror *Dimitria *Alpha 6 *Waspicable *Angela Fairweather *Clark Fairweather *Circuit *Alex *Captain Logan *Mr. Collins *Silver Guardians *Animus *Alpha 7 *Cyber Cam *Hayley *Birdie Fowler *Sergeant Silverback *Piggy *Isinia Cruger *Clare *Jenji *Fire Heart *Snow Prince *Mystic Mother *Mystic Wizards *Mystic Titans *Leelee *Phineas *Toby *Nikki *Spencer *Fran *Colonel Mason Truman *Corporal Hicks *Tenaya *Tensou *Pretty Cure *32 international Pretty Cures *Millennium Ranger The Human Sailor Scouts Civilians *Spike *Danny "Daniel" Williams *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Principle Celestia *Vice Principle Luna *Flash Sentry *Shining Armor and Dean Cadance *Snowdrop *Nyx *Starlight Glimmer Groups of Past Power Rangers Masked Rangers Jacker Rangers Battle Rangers Power Rangers Sun Rangers Super Rangers Dyna Force Rangers Bio Rangers Beast Rangers Sonic Rangers Spirit Rangers Bio academy Rangers Street Rangers Geo Rangers Sky Rangers Other Groups of Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers R.P.M. Rangers Samurai Rangers Mega Rangers |Troy Burrows |- | |Noah Carver |- | |Jake Holling |- | |Gia Moran |- | |Emma Goodall |- | width="20" style="background-color:silver;color:black;" |Super Megaforce Silver Ranger |Orion |- | style="background-color:gray;color:gold;" |Robo Knight |} Dino Charge Rangers Energy Chaser Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Ninja Force Rangers Disney Force Rangers Data Squad Rangers Megaforce Cubs Villains *Nightmare Moon *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Suri Polomare *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Flim and Flam *Princess Dark Matter Arsenal Transformation Devices *Magic Morpher *Honesty Morpher *Kindness Morpher *Laughter Morpher *Generosity Morpher *Loyalty Morpher *Wisdom Morpher Weapons Twilight Sparkle *Magic Sword. ◆ *Elemental Sword. ◆ Rainbow Dash *Loyalty Crossbow. ◆ Pinkie Pie *Laughter Lances. ◆ Rarity *Generosity Staff. ◆ Applejack *Honesty Axe. ◆ Fluttershy *Kindness Daggers. ◆ Sunset Shimmer *Light Wisdom Keyblade. ◆ Together *Tomodachi Bazooka◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Harmony Zords *Magic Alicorn Zord ◆ *Honesty Earth Pony Zord ◆ *Kindness Pegasus Zord ◆ *Laughter Earth Pony Zord ◆ *Generosity Unicorn Zord ◆ *Loyalty Pegasus Zord ◆ *Wisdom Unicorn Zord ◆ Combined *Elemental Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes Pilot * The Beginning of Harmony Season 1: The Nightmare Moon Saga #Harmony Force to the Rescue Part 1 #Harmony Force to the Rescue Part 2 #Calling All Rangers #Time For Harmony #Call of the Wild Force #The Trouble with the Rainbooms # The Jungle Harmony # Pinkie Pie's Panicky Problem # Element of Lightspeed # The Return of Prince Vrak # The Quest for Wisdom Part 1 # The Quest for Wisdom Part 2 # The Quest for Wisdom Part 3 # Sunset Shimmer's time to Shine # A Red Ranger from another Time Part 1 # A Red Ranger from another Time Part 2 # Nadira the Babysitter # Harmony and S.P.D. Rescue # The Two Human Scouts is Born # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 2: The Bowser Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 3: The Ivan Ooze Saga Trivia *Bakuretsu Sentai Ponyranger (爆裂戦隊ポニーレンジャー Bakuretsu Sentai Ponīrenjā) is in the japanese of super sentai's fan series. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:TV series Category:Crossover TV Series